Pertemuan yang Dinanti
by summer-chan
Summary: Nijimura Shūzō dengan usahanya mencari informasi tentang si gadis dalam foto. [Sequel dari Gadis dalam Foto]


Nijimura Shūzō dengan usahanya mencari informasi tentang si gadis dalam foto.

.

.

 **Pertemuan Yang Dinanti**

Sequel dari **Gadis dalam Foto**

Nijimura Shūzō | fem! Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki | fem! Miyaji Kiyoshi

Akashi Seijūrō | fem! Kise Ryōta

.

.

Seminggu sudah terlewati setelah malam penemuan foto itu.

Sebenarnya, Nijimura sudah berusaha berbicara pada Aomine. Hendak menanyakan perihal si gadis bersurai biru muda. Namun, nampaknya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Tiap kali mereka bertemu, pasti Aomine tidak sendirian. Entah bersama temannya –kalau tidak salah namanya Sakurai, atau Nijimura lah yang tidak sendirian.

Pada akhirnya, sampai masa ospek berakhir pun Nijimura tidak mendapat informasi apapun tentang gadis dalam foto itu. Dia jadi kesal sendiri. Tiap malam dipandanginya foto gadis itu –dengan Aomine, dan parahnya, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi, secara tiba-tiba dia merasa pernah melihat si gadis. Entah dimana, dia juga tidak tahu. Membuatnya makin penasaran dengan gadis itu.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu sejak masa ospek berakhir. Tugas-tugas sebagai seorang mahasiswa sudah mulai mengalir tak henti-hentinya, membuat Nijimura kewalahan sendiri. Untung ada Miyaji yang selalu siap membantu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Miyaji, sekarang si pineapple princess sedang bad mood. Salahkan Moriyama dengan penyakit-tidak-bisa-berhenti-menggombali-cewek-meski-sudah-punya-pacar-nya.

"Kali ini dengan siapa?" tanya Nijimura malas.

"Izuki." Jawab Miyaji singkat.

"Oh."

"Kok Cuma 'Oh' sih?"

"Sabar ya."

"Sekarang cuma 'sabar ya'?"

"Terus aku harus jawab apa Miya-chan?" tuh kan, kalau sudah seperti ini susah memang ngomong sama Miyaji. Semuanya serba salah.

"Nijimura memang tidak punya hati!" Nah lo. Tambah merajuk saja Miyaji ini. Direbutnya buku catatan yang sedang disalin oleh Nijimura. Membuat si pelangi menghela nafas berat.

"Miya-chan, pinjam bukunya dong. Catatanku tidak lengkap." Ucap si surai hitam, tapi tidak ada respon.

"Miya-chan tega nih aku tidak lulus ujian?" masih tidak ada respon. Kalau sudah begini...

"Nanti aku traktir es krim coklat kesukaanmmu deh." Bujuk Nijimura lagi. Miyaji pun menoleh, sambil memberikan buku catatannya.

"Serius? Kemarin janji mentraktir burger sampai sekarang belum dibelikan." Ucap Mijayi ketus.

'Aduh, dia ingat. Ku kira sudah lupa karena tidak pernah diungkit.' Batin Nijimura.

"Hehehe, yang ini serius kok. Tapi kalau yang burger sudah kadaluarsa ya, hehehe."

"Dasar, tukang obral janji!"

.

.

Akhirnya, kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggu Nijimura pun datang. Saat hanya dia dan Aomine berpapasan tanpa ada pengganggu.

"Nijimura-senpai!" panggil Aomine sambil berlari ke arah Nijimura.

"Oh Aomine. Tidak ada kelas?" ucap Nijimura basa-basi.

"Huh? Baru saja selesai senpai."

"Begitu?"

"Iya. Senpai sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku hari ini kosong. Ini ke kampus karena mau menyerahkan beberapa berkas ke bagian akademik." Jawab Nijimura. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Ada apa?"

"Hahaha, terlihat ya?" ucap pemuda bersurai navy blue itu sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Katakan saja."

"Senpai punya mantan pacar?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Eh?

'Mentang-mentang dia terkenal di kalangan wanita jadi dia mau mengejekku begitu?'

"..."

"..."

Nijimura memajukan bibirnya. Kebiasaan saat dirinya sedang kesal. Belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, tiba-tiba dia merinding di tempat. Merasakan aura-aura penuh fangirling dan fujoshi di sekitarnya.

Lirik kanan. Kosong.

Lirik kiri. Kosong.

Tengok belakang. Oh Miyaji.

Nijimura pun menoleh ke arah Aomine lagi.

Eh...

Miyaji?! Fangirling?! Fujoshi?!

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Dengan segera ditolehkan kepalanya ke Miyaji. Kemudian Nijimura mengeluarkan deathglare paling mujarab yang dia punya ke arah Miyaji. Meski begitu, Miyaji sudah kebal dan hanya tertawa nista sambil melangkah pergi dari situ. Akhirnya pun Nijimura mengembalikan atensinya ke arah Aomine lagi, menemukan wajah kouhainya penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Lupakan yang barusan kau lihat Aomine. Tadi kita sampai mana?"

"Ah iya, senpai sudah punya mantan?"

"Orang normal bertanya 'sudah punya pacar', Aomine. Tapi aku memang sudah punya mantan sih. Memang ada apa?" jawab Nijimura. Dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu berani bersumpah dia melihat sekelebat kilat kengerian di mata Aomine.

"O-oh begitu. Senpai sendiri sudah punya pacar?" kali ini jelas sekali nada kengerian di suaranya. Membuat Nijimura heran sendiri.

"Hm? Belum."

"B-begitu ya. J-jaa matane." Aomine mundur secara patah-patah, kemudian berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat. Membuat Nijimura bengong karenanya.

"Bocah aneh." Gumamnya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kelupaan. Apa ya?

"Astaga! Aku melupakan tentang gadis dalam foto itu!"

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Nijimura bertemu lagi dengan Aomine di konbini dekat kampusnya. Kali ini dia bertekad akan menanyakan perihal gadis dalam foto itu kepada Aomine. Secara kebetulan mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Kemudian...

"Sore, Nijimura-senpai!" lambai Aomine malas-malasan.

"Eh iya-iya sore. Aomine kau tahu-" "Senpai kenapa belum punya pacar?" belum selesai menyuarakan pertanyaannya, sudah dipotong saja oleh si Aomine.

"Belum ada yang cocok." Bohong, jelas-jelas karena belum bisa move on.

"Terus Miyaji-senpai seiapanya Nijimura-senpai?" kali ini pemuda bermarga Aomine terlihat serius.

"Sahabat. Memangnya kenapa?" Nijimura jadi penasaran sendiri dengan pertanyan aneh Aomine Daiki.

"Bukan apa-apa. Jaa matane senpai." Ucap Aomine sambil berlalu.

Sebenarnya, kalo boleh jujur Nijimura sempat berfikir mungkin teman dari Aomine ada yang menyukainya. Makanya, bocah itu menginterogasinya. Huh, terserahlah.

Nijimura berjalan ke arah stand sabun mandi. Saat mengambil sabun ke tiga dia berseru. "Astaga! Aku lupa lagi tentang gadis itu!" membuatnya jadi perhatian seisi konbini.

.

.

"Tampaknya Aomine saat ini penasaran sekali dengan kehidupan cintamu." Ucap Miyaji sambil tersenyum jahil kepada sang sahabat.

"Jangan jadikan aku sebagai tokoh utama dalam fantasi liarmu, Miya-chan!" kali ini Nijimura yang berucap ketus. Tahu betul tentang sahabatnya, dan dunia 'aneh'nya.

"Hehehe, tenang saja Niji-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat sedang jatuh cinta nih." Ucap Miyaji penuh semangat, yang langsung membuat Nijimura membeku di tempat.

"Jangan mengarang." Terima kasih pada poker face yang sudah diasahnya semasa SMA.

"Eh... aku tidak mengarang kok. Pokoknya kau harus cerita nanti ya Niji-kun. Aku ada kelas Jaa ne." Kemudian gadis manis itu pergi, masuk ke dalam gedung kampus.

"Dan aku masih belum mendapat informasi apapun tentang gadis itu." gumam pemuda bermarga Nijimura itu kesal.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum ujian tengah semester, Nijimura bertemu lagi dengan Aomine. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Aomine. Hanya saja, saat bertemu mereka hanya saling bertukar sapaan dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Nijimura baru saja selesai dengan kelas sorenya hari itu. Dia berjalan menuju gerbang kampus tercintanya, hingga melihat Aomine menunggu di sana dengan gelisah.

"Yo! Aomine." Sapa Nijimura sambil menepuk pundak kouhainya.

Yang ditepuk pun menoleh, "Oh Nijimura-senpai.".

"Sedang apa? Tidak pulang?"

"Aku ada kelas pengganti senpai. Kelas di mulai jam 7 malam."

"Begitu."

"Yaa begitulah."

Kemudian hening.

'Sekaranglah saatnya untuk bertanya mengenai gadis itu.'

"Aomine kau-" "Daiki-kun." Kedua pemuda itu terlonjak begitu mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil Aomine.

Kesal. Kesal sekali. Saat hendak mencari informasi tentang si gadis pasti ada saja gangguan. 'Sekarang siapa yang berani memotong ucapanku?' Batin Nijimura kesal.

Nijimura dan Aomine menolehkan kepala ke arah suara, hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis dengan postur tubuh kecil bersurai biru muda. Nijimura membeku di tempat.

DEG! Astaga! Si gadis dalam foto. Malaikat bersurai biru mudanya. Gadis yang selalu menjadi tokoh utama di setiap mimpi indahnya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum manis terlukis di wajah Nijimura Shūzō, membuat si gadis tersipu malu. Sayangnya, momen indah ini ada yang mengganggu.

"Tetsu!" ini dia si pengganggu muncul :(

"Daiki-kun." Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Tetsu itu sambil menyodorkan buku.

"Terima kasih Tetsu, aku bisa mati jika kau tidak mengantar buku ini." Kali ini si Daiki berucap penuh semangat dan rasa lega.

"Daiki-kun terlalu ceroboh, membuatku repot saja." Kali ini si gadis yang berbicara dengan wajah datar dan suara monoton.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Tetsu. Ngomong-ngomong aku masuk dulu. Bye Tetsu. Bye Nijimura-senpai." Pemuda kelahiran Agustus itupun berlari menuju ke gedung C kampus. Namun, tidak berapa lama, Aomine memutar badan dan berteriak, "Hati-hati di jalan Tetsu! Kalau ada preman gunakan misdirection-mu. Ok?" setelah mendapat anggukan dari 'Tetsu', Aomine melanjutkan larinya.

Nijimura yang melihat interaksi antara Aomide dengan 'Tetsu' ini merasa curiga. Mereka saling memanggil dengan nama kecil (Nijimura menebak pasti 'Tetsu' itu nama kecil si gadis). Jangan-jangan mereka berdua benar-benar pacaran. Sadar hanya dirinya dan si gadis hanya berdua di depan Faculty of Engineering, si pelangi memutuskan untuk menyapa gadis idamannya.

DEG DEG DEG. 'Sial beranikan dirimu Shūzō! Kau adalah pejantan tangguh!'

"Halo." 'Sial sial sial, kalimat macam apa itu?' kali ini Nijimura mengumpat dalam hati.

"Iya. Halo juga." Suara sang gadis mengalun lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Kau... pacarnya Aomine?" tanya Nijimura ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian dia menjawab, "Bukan, aku sepupunya.".

'Yes! Kami-sama. Terima kasih.'

Nijimura tersenyum dengan lembut kepada gadis itu. kemudian "Namaku Nijimura Shūzō. Aku senpainya Aomine, ngomong-ngomong."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal Nijimura-san." Ucap Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya, kemudian tersenyum lagi ke arah Nijimura.

"Cantik." Gumam Nijimura tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Nijimura-san bilang apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Kemudian hening.

"Kuroko-chan tidak pulang?" terima kasih kepada Nijimura yang sudah memecahkan suasana awkward di antara mereka.

"K-Kuroko-c-chan?" mata gadis itu terbelalak, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan di mata Nijimura.

"Eh, maaf. Boleh kupanggil Kuroko-chan? Atau kau tidak suka?" salah Nijimura juga sok akrab.

"Boleh. Tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku s-suka." Ucap Kuroko terbata-bata, dan terima kasih pada kulit putih pucatnya, yang bisa membuat Nijimura melihat dengan jelas rona kemerahan yang menjalar di sana.

"Kuroko-chan?"

"Ya? Nijimura-san?"

"Sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan yang cukup berani untuk orang yang baru pertamakali bertemu. Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat wajah Kuroko semakin memerah.

"Belum, Nijimura-san." Dan jawaban dari Kuroko sukses memupuk rasa percaya diri Nijimura. Bolehkah Nijimura berharap?

"Kuroko-chan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tidak baik jika seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian."

"Eh?"

"Aku memaksa lo." Ucap Nijimura seenak hati.

"Um... terima kasih Nijimura-san." Dan Kuroko makin malu dibuatnya, makin memerah wajahnya, makin dag dig dug jantungnya.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sekali lagi, Nijimura memulai aksinya.

"Kuroko-chan." Yang dipanggilpun menoleh. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Abu-abu dengan sapphire.

"Aku pertamakali melihatmu dalam foto tugas ospek Aomine. Begitu melihatmu, aku langsung tertarik. Aku ingin bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh, Kuroko-chan. Bolehkan?" ucap Nijimura dengan percaya diri dan lantang. Membuat pipi Kuroko memerah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Si gadis terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk, dan tersenyum lembut nan tulus ke arah sang pemuda.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus :**

Tanpa Nijimura dan Kuroko sadari, dua orang bersembunyi di balik pagar. Memperhatikan si pelangi dan si biru muda. Merekam semua interaksi keduanya di handycam.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii~" ucap seorang gadis cantik dengan surai kuning dan tinggi semampai.

"Ryōko, coba jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menyeretku ke acara menguntitmu." Kali ini seorang pemuda dengan surai merah yang bersuara.

"Akashicchi, kata Midorimacchi hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Aquarius dalam masalah cinta." Ucap Kise Ryōko, seakan-akan semuanya sudah jelas.

"Itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk menyeretku ke dalam ini semua Ryōko." Ucap Akashi Seijūrō kesal. "Kita menguntit Tetsuya sejak pagi sampai petang."

"..." tidak ada respon.

"Aku bahkan membolos kelas pagi karena kau memanggilku. Dan ternyata kita hanya melakukan ini?"

"..." tidak ada respon. Lagi.

"Kau beruntung aku mencintaimu."

"..." masih tidak ada respon.

"Ryōko." Panggil si surai merah.

"Kyaaa~ kawaii~" ada respon, tapi sayang bukan untuknya.

"Ryōko."

Ckrik ckrik ckrik. Oh kali ini kamera yang beraksi.

"Ryōko."

"Ssttt. Akashicchi diam dulu, aku perlu konsentrasi." Ucap Kise Ryōko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko dan Nijimura.

Akashi Seijūrō kesal. Tidak satupun orang pernah mengabaikannya sebelumya. Dan gadis ini dengan seenak hati telah mengabaikannya. Namun pemuda bermata ruby itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sekesal apapun dia, dia tidak mungkin mengambil tindakan ekstrim kepada gadis ini. Karena Akashi Seijūrō mencintai Kise Ryōko.

Akashi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kise. Lalu menarik gadis itu ke dekapannya, membuat Kise secara otomatis menoleh padanya. Dan saat itu lah. CUP. Kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Kise. Membuatnya beku ditempat.

"Ryōko, kita sudah satu minggu tidak pernah bertemu. Karena jadwal kuliahku dan milikmu yang saling bertabrakan. Dan sekarang saat kita sama-sama memiliki waktu, kau justru mempedulikan orang lain eh?" ucap Akashi dengan wajah datar.

"Um... maaf Akashicchi habisnya aku penasaran dengan kehidupan cinta Kurokocchi." Kali ini Kise terlihat bersalah. Membuat Akashi gemas sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Tapi aku ingin kita dinner bersama, malam ini. Lalu nonton bioskop. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm... boleh." Jawab si gadis sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah." Kali ini Akashi yang tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong Ryōko."

"Ya? Ada apa Akashicchi?"

CUP "Bibirmu manis." CUP "Rasanya madu." CUP "Jangan ganti lip gloss ya." CUP "Aku lebih suka yang ini." CUP "Sekarang, ayo kita mulai kencan kita."

Setelahnya Akashi menggandeng Kise yang memerah sempurna. Menuntunnya ke arah restoran langganan mereka.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN : sequel yang saya janjikan. semoga menghibur.**

 **terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow**


End file.
